


Terminal Conditions

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic)



Series: Terminal Conditions [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Original Work, Pretty even blend between the two TBH
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Blackmail, Cult of the Roses, Dark Web, Demons, Eliot's a sweetheart in this one, Is very much not, Lots of it, M/M, Mind Games, Mormonism, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really really fucked up, Red Rooms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sparks, Stalking, Torture, Vampires, Whipping, Who usually is, deep web, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes
Summary: Matthias O'Dwyre was in the flyover years of his life. Upper middle class Mormon boy on the Utah border, who's most exciting quality was a propensity to catch colds. That was, of course, if you discounted his frequent forays into the dark sides of the web.And, until he got cancer.Realizing he wasn't going to make it long enough to put off having a good time, he decided to make the most of what little time he had left, founding his very own Red Room. However, he recieves more than he bargined for, as he's pulled into the world of demons, werewolves, cults, and sickos somehow worse than he is. And it's more than he could ever ask for.Join us on this trip through the dark side of our overday internet, with mad doctors and vampiric cults, in this study of just how far the human brain will go to die with a purpose.--Read updates, behind the scenes, and extra lore, on my Tumblr: https://rosey-writes.tumblr.com/Soon to have it's own Wiki, stay posted!





	1. Wine Red

“Hey love, this seat taken?”

Nami could barely hear the voice over the thumping beat, shaking the bar, little rings appearing in her fourth drink of the night. The world was already blurring over, so she just grinned, patting the seat next to her. “Not for you, it isn’t.”

She heard the body slide into the stool next to her, her eyes coming into sharp focus. He was…beautiful. Emerald eyes, hair a shade red she didn’t know existed outside of artificial food coloring, the tips blown and styled. He was a living doll, flawless skin, just saturated in color.

“Aww, come on darling, it’s impolite to stare. Though, I guess I don’t mind when it’s you doing the staring.”

The pulse of the beat matched her own now, high and frantic, as she took her shot. “How sweet, sounds like someone’s got a crush.”

“Maybe a little.” He grinned, flagging over the bartender. “Grab the lady whatever she’d like, please, top shelf only.”

The waiter nodded, taking a whiskey off the top while she stared in shock. “Trust fund boy?”

“You could say that.” He swished a cup of blood red wine in his cup, she swore she saw a golden sheen to it, as he tipped it to ruby lips. He was a rather small guy, actually, only around 5’7, usually she wouldn’t find anyone under 6’0 attractive, but there was something about him…

“So.” She took the shot given, shuttering as the heat spread through her throat. “What brings you to a place like this?”

“What always does? Ex.”

“I feel ya’.” She raised her glass for a cheer, and the other happily obliged.

“Ah, sorry dear, that really is a shame.” He smiled as she downed her cup. “Maybe we could help each other with that.”

She licked her lips. “I think you could.”

He stood, offering a hand. “I have a car outside, love, why don’t we head to my place?”

She started to stand, when one thought managed to slip through her drunken mind. Why did he have a car waiting already? Something was off here. “I’d love to, but my roommate needs my help in the morning.”

“Then let me give you a lift there.”

“Really.” She felt goosebumps rise on her skin. “I’m fine.”

“Honey.” He took her hand, as their eyes met. His flashed golden, and she felt every will in her body to escape begin to wind away, lips parting. “I insist.” He kissed her knuckles, then her palm, then her wrist, nipping lightly, in a way that made her vision spin. “It’s no trouble at all.”

Without control of her limbs, she followed him, eyes glazed with an unfocused stumbling step, out of the bar, toppling into the backseat of a black limousine. Her back hit, giggling as he followed in after, straddling her hips. Her vision was spinning, cotton candy colors as she pulled him into a bruising kiss. Steam crept up the sides of the car, stifling and hot, choking her. Wait. No. Something was choking her. A hand around her throat was choking her.

Those eyes, those bright emerald eyes, were now a glimmering gold.

“Say hi to daddy when you see him in hell.”

Her eyes went wide, and she tried to push him off, with all her might, push those skinny arms, as pretty and polished as a doll’s, until her own were free, scrambling for the handle, but coming up empty, sliding along the missing slot in the door. “Please-”

The sound proofing on the car wasn’t needed. Her throat was cut before she could scream.


	2. Cancer of the Internet

“I’m sorry, Mr. O’Dwyre, that’s all I can tell you. He’s going to die.”

“You can’t be serious. You can’t-”

“I’m sorry. We have methods we can try, but, with what he has…it’s too far along. With intense treatment, we can get him a couple years at the most.”

Matthias’s blood was cold as he slid back in his seat. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. His eyes were glued to the screen, quiet and cold. His father was in the doctor’s office, Matthias having hacked into the security camera with his tablet.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was a routine checkup, for a bit of coughing. It wasn’t, supposed to be death. This wasn’t supposed to lead to, to…

His father pushed open the door with a shaky smile. “Hey, Lucky, we’re almost ready to go.”

Lucky. His father always called him that, because of his ‘lucky red’ hair. Leprechaun. He was always pretty small for his age too, and was prone to getting sick, but, never, never that sick. But he couldn’t let his father know he knew now, it was obvious he was keeping it a secret, and, well, death or not, guilty dad meant gifts and right now Matthias needed some happy gifts.

He was walking in a daze, feet dragging across the floor, being plopped into the waiting room chair as his father filled out paper after paper. Even if he hadn’t gotten into the security cameras on a whim he would have known now. Doctor’s visits, all to common for him, never lasted this long, had paperwork that lasted this long. That was the paperwork for sick people. Really sick people, not people with ever persistent strep throat, or flu.

That was for people with cancer.

Time moved like water. It just…pushed, around him. He wasn’t in it, he floated through it. How he got to the car he didn’t know, the ride to the ice cream shop he didn’t know, because ice cream was going to fix this, because apparently his father thought he was fucking twelve. Oh god, he still lived with his father, he was seventeen, he was going to die at seventeen.

He was going to die. A virgin, geeky, seventeen year old without a drivers license. He was going to die before he even got the chance to live.

-

He blew his cover. In the car he was sobbing, apparently. Too loud and too inconsolable to be anything else but someone who just heard they’re going to die.

They got the ice cream. It ended up over the seats of their shitty, super suburban, minivan. He still rode to school in a minivan and he was dying.

These facts, they just, they didn’t add in his head. His hands were shaking, he threw up twice. He never thought he’d react this badly, he was like every other edgy teenager, ‘welcoming’ the void. He made suicide jokes, he wore all black some days and put on way too much eyeliner, listening to Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance like it made him fucking deep.

He didn’t realize how stupid it was until he was going to have to put his money where his mouth was.

Home came too fast, too fast, everything was happening too fast, he needed pause time. Just, stay right there. He may hate his life right now, find it boring and vapid, but at least he was alive. Any time forward he might not have that luxury.

His father was trying his best to console him, wrapping him up on the couch, blanket tucked, petting his head and hugging him tight, like he was going to break and fall apart, because he was.

Matthias never liked being a kid. He was one of those guys always on the rush for adulthood, for college. All the kids around him were stupid, after all, he was oh so much more mature. He didn’t listen to stupid pop music, he listened to the good shit.

He didn’t want to be an adult anymore.

The hours dripped past, his dad collapsed on the couch. Now Matthias was alone. Alone, face wet and ruddy as his hair, he heard the wind shake their house, branches tapping against the wall, like this was all some game, all some stupid horror movie he’d be able to just turn off and leave.

Prying himself off the sofa, leather sticking to his skin, he managed to drag himself to his room on the second story, falling face down into the pillow, screaming into it. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair!

Why him, huh? What’d he do? He didn’t smoke, he was the one kid in that entire fucking school, hell, in this entire fucking district not high twenty four twenty. He didn’t drink, he went to class, he wasn’t a delinquent no matter how much he wanted to be, because he wanted to live damn it. These were supposed to be the flyover years, the Utah of his life.

He was going to die in fucking Utah.

That was when the cold really set in. This was it. This was his legacy. The meh kid with good grades, who died out in a no-name suburb on the Utah border.

This couldn’t be all there was. He refused to let this be all his life was.         

Managing to pull himself from the black covers, his room was black and red, of course it was, because he was some emo loser who thought he’d make it to a point in his life he’d be able to cringe at his past, he rubbed his eyes and dragged himself over to his monitor, plopping into the seat.

It was a pretty advanced system, one he’d been tinkering with. Benefits of your dad being rich, he guessed. Well, not rich. Upper middle class. Boring, like everything else in his life. Fucking boring and forgettable.

Booting up the system, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the salt from under his eyes. How long had he been crying for already? What time even was it? A quick glance to the clock told him it was already midnight, but it couldn’t be it. It felt like he was in that sterile white box of an office just minutes ago.

The computer finally loaded, booting up with its signature rock music Matthias had programed to replace the doop doop doop. He was going to change that. He had enough emo brooding for the rest of his, apparently, short miserable life.

Maybe he should Netflix some Breaking Bad? Maybe that’d make him feel better. He’d Breaking Bad his life, live his last days to the fullest. If he was going out, he was going with a fucking bang.

You know what? No. He wasn’t going to watch Walter have an awesome life, he was going to just, just, do it. Do it himself.

So, instead, he booted up his browser. Torr.

Well not really. Torr was just what he used to get to his real browser. When he was sure his VPN was up, antivirus set, he went to Shadow, a browser within a browser, so to speak. The cheesiest name in the world, but eh, he didn’t come up with it.

The Dark Web, Deep Web, Shadow Net, whatever you wanted to call it, It’s been part of his life for a long, long time. He was there at the start of the Onion and Ann addresses, hacking databases when Geocities were still relevant. Tech had just always been…easy for him. He didn’t know why, how, considering his father was a journalist and author with a passion for words, and his mother, who was fuck-knows-where, was a hippie Wicken nutcase with a mythology obsession. Math had just…clicked. He could look at a string of numbers and just know what came next.

Not that it helped him much in school. Teachers never really appreciated it, when he could look at a set of numbers on a triangle, and without any of that sin, cosine BS, could find whatever you needed with a glance. Sure, that came at the cost at being complete and utter shit at every other subject, he was pretty sure a competent seventh grader could read faster than him, but whatever, he wasn’t going to need it. He was going to be the next Steve Jobs or Bill Gates. Why would you ever need words for what you could get across in numbers and motion?

Speaking of motion…well…he supposed he could waste one day. Before he started Walter Whiting his way into fame and fortune before he bit the bullet, have one night to pretend nothing ever happened.

So, he pulled up his familiar message board.

The name changed every day, made it near impossible to track, not even indexed on any of the deep-web Wiki’s, and you couldn’t exactly recommend it based on the name. Matthias had come across it through a direct link given to him by his friend on the site. The guy had a bunch of aliases, Keyover, ICU, but, Matthias knew they were all the same guy, infamous hacker, known as the one and only Sparks.

The place was cool, though, if you were into the sort of things you’d find on the deep web. Snuff, gore, porn. So. So much porn. The best parts were laughably similar to Surface Web reddit interviews, where they had a mock ‘ask an expert’ section. Nobody could say killers didn’t have a sense of humor. He’d be on there plenty, shooting the shit, asking cannibals for recipes, tortures for tips, killers, rapists, thieves. Though, the hackers came in quite handy. When he wanted something his dad might not-so-approve of, Matthias would snag a couple bitcoin off a hire-a-hacker page, under the alias  _GetLucky_. Because it was the first one he came up with and has been stuck with ever since.

The page took a while to load, going through so many networks, as his VPNs were forced into overhaul. Matthias had every protection known to man on that shit, and, maybe it was a little cruel, had the IP address at the center of it all, so even if they somehow managed to trace it back, as well as the computer, in the name of his neighbor, who had a fifteen year old pothead he knew frequented the Dark Web as well, though, not nearly as deep.

Let’s see, who’s on tonight…he checked the sidebar, which showed all the active users, and let you chat in private with them. Sparks is online. Oh, sweet! Yeah, he’d probably make him feel better. Guy was creepy, really, really creepy, but he was cool none-the-less. Least creepy person on the site, anyway. Though, considering he was there to masturbate, maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to judge. Speaking of which…eh, he’d gotten good at typing one-handed.

 _ **GetLucky:**_   _Hey, Sparky, you on?_  He typed, as he started scrolling through the necro chat. A few seconds passed, Matthias browsing through- ugh, why were there so many pictures today, he didn’t want pictures, he wanted videos, at least gifs- until he heard the familiar ping.

 ** _Sparks_** : _Hey! Lucky, it’s nice to see ya’ :) How are you? What’s up?_

Got lung cancer, found out he was going to die before he could drink, lost everything he ever cared about, had an existential crisis, sobbed for ten hours…

 **GetLucky:** _Eh, not much. Trying to get off but the Nec tag’s dry today._

 ** _Sparks_** :  _You like Snuff stuff right? There’s some links going on in there._

 **_GetLucky:_ ** _You were in there?_

 ** _Sparks:_**   _I was curious. There were some rumors going around Bone was going to drop something big tonight._

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _Bone? Really? Isn’t he usually, like, the nice one on the chat. Beside you._

 **_Sparks:_ ** _I could turn on your webcam right now if I wanted._

**_GetLucky: ****_**

_**Sparks:** Funny. But yeah, he has some weird countdown going on, says it’s something really special, you should check it out. He’s usually into your stuff._

**_GetLucky:_**   _I guess my stuff’s pretty normal compared to the usual, huh?_

Alright, guess he was going to have to settle for gore. Again. Ugh, that was annoying. At least some of the guys in it looked kind of like him. Sucked looking twelve.

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _What are you doing for real though, I haven’t seen you post once._

 **_Sparks:_ ** _I was just on here for you. I found some cool new site, actually, home cam. Some guy managed to hack a bunch of home security cameras and is building a whole site where you can just watch people doing whatever!_

 **_GetLucky:_ ** _Didn’t you hack into the White House with, like, a toothbrush?_

 ** _Sparks:_**   _XBox. I never know where to look, anyway. This guy has thousands of cameras, sort them by age, sex, number of people in family, race, religion, it’s awesome!_

 **_GetLucky:_ ** _And what *are* your settings?_

 ** _Sparks:_**   _Wouldn’t you like to know. Bet you’d find yourself pretty *Lucky*._

 ** _GetLucky_** :  _Will you ever stop using that pun?_  He typed, a little clumsily as he was trying to pull down his zipper at the same time.

 ** _Sparks:_**   _No. And you love it, don’t lie, no one picks a name like that if they don’t want it._

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _Are you saying I’m, gasp, asking for it?_

 ** _Sparks:_**   _Says the guy who requents the ‘R’ forum._

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _Don’t kinkshame me._

 ** _Sparks:_**   _Do you do anything but meme? Seriously?_

_**GetLucky:**  I’ve had a rough day, is it so bad to want some meme and murder porn to chill?_

**_Sparks:_** _Yeah yeah, whateve_ r  
_Hey, Bone posted the link._

 ** _GetLucky:_** _Whatever, I’m kind of busy._ Busy because he found some nice vid of a short redhead with his hands stapled to the wall being fucked with an umbrella, but that’s not the point.

 ** _Sparks:_**   _I’ll take a look, if it looks like a you-thing, I’ll let you know._

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _See ya’ Sparky._ Now to jack-off in peace. He slid his hand down, eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back with a groan. Oh yeah, that was it. He heard the pleads and cries from the redhead, as the masked figure fucked away in the dingy dark, It was cruel and painful and the guy was using the kids fucking blood as lubricant and it was fantastic.

He found himself starting to feel the heat spread, cheeks reddening as he panted. “Fuck!” He panted and whined, spreading his legs water, watching the video. “Fuck me, fuck me-” just a few more strokes and-

 **_Sparks:_ ** _Dude. What. The fuck. Is this._

What? Wait, something actually freaked Sparks out? The same Sparks who ‘LOL nice prank’ed Matthias when he sent him a video of a guy literally being turned inside out. The same Sparks who has, at least claimed, to have done the same in person to the guy who touched his last ‘true love’. What could possibly be that bad?

Sparks posted a link next, and with a shrug, and a sigh, Matthias took his hand off his dick. Fine, orgasm can wait, if something fucked up Sparks, it’s got to fuck up him.

He launched the link, but it began to auto-download a file. Aw, shit, that’s not good. He quickly tried to cancel it, close out, but nothing would work. He tried getting through it’s code but, still, nothing. Nothing would shut off.

What the…? No. It had to be safe. Sparks was the best hacker he knew, the best hacker there was. He built the worst viruses known to man all for shits and giggles. There was no way he’d fall for a citchy virus bait like this.

It must not be a virus then. So what is it?

A new window launched, a pure black page with the letters “Drill or Hammer” written in army green, inky letters. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in his chair. Seriously? It was going to be one of those over the top, cheesy, revenge films? Boring. He slid the Chatbox from the other site over to the new one.

 ** _GetLucky:_**   _I thought you had better taste than this._

_**Sparks:**  Get into the code._

Rolling his eyes, Matthias did as asked but…huh? That was weird. It seemed only half filled. What the…and, what were these numbers? Other than the words on screen, the rest of the code seemed to be completely useless, just a series of numbers.

Wait. He recognized that. That…that was a pattern, an equation. What exactly it was, he wasn’t sure, but, he copied the numbers into a calculation program, and started running diagnoses on it. Nothing was coming up.

Weird. What about…no. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? That’d be…he followed the pattern, typing it in. As soon as he did, a single word propped up at the bottom, one he couldn’t delete.

‘Launch’

Alright, now this was getting a little interesting. He exited from the code, seeing the text lying there as before, but the button now glowing a somber blue. Pressing it, he watched the loading screen spin and swirl with a silly cartoon skull. Alright, he could get a laugh out of that.

A moment later, a new screen popped up. It had real old timey film background, with numbers counting down from 48, one own each second. So it was just a countdown then.

There was a new chat room in the corner, where I saw Sparks’s favorite alias, ICU, was ghosting. Other people were talking up a storm though, buzzing about the excitement. Seemed nobody knew what they were in for, except two guys named Thing1 and Ghostgirl9. Didn’t get why either of them would bother with the numbers, it’s the Deep Web, nobody cares if you copy user names like this was Webkinz, but, whatever, people did stranger things.

_**GetLucky** : Yo, what’s all this?_

_**Bone:**  Hey Luck. You’ll see soon_

_**GetLucky:**  That’s what the chat is today, right?_

_**UinguDSFAJS:**  This is taking forever. Bone’s lost his shit if he thinks we’re waiting for this._

_**Hallo:** You’re still here, aren’t you?_

_**UinguDSFAJS:** Shut it, Kike._

_**Hallo:** Oh look, the wanna be Neo-Nazi strikes again, how creative._

_**UinguDSFAJS:**  Fuck off, fag, nobody likes you._

_**Hallo:** Oh? Gave up on thinking I’m a bitch?_

_**UinguDSFAJS:**  A bitchy fag._

_**Hallo:** Lovely._

Matthias laughed a bit.  _UinguDSFAJS_ , otherwise known as the single worst username ever, was pretty obviously  _Janto_  from the Forum,  _Hallo_ didn’t even bother to change her name. They all thought she was a her anyway, in the occasional pictures she posts, she had long hair and what he thought were tits.

The counter finally hit zero, and the chat was silenced, as an animation played of curtains being drawn back, and a man dressed in all black, with a black mask as well, moved like a shadow, holding a baseball bad, smacking it against his palm. “Hello~ It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Sorry I haven’t been on much, I’ve been preparing a surprise for all of you!.”

Huh?

“We have a special guest with us here today.” That was when a single light shone down, enough to illuminate a figure. “Meet, Martin SinClair. Social Security 669-72-443, IP Address 172.165.47.251, from Washington DC, 2041 Breaker Avenue, better known as Saxter101, give him a round of applause!”

The chat was silent. The person in the chair was screaming through the ball gag shoved into their mouth, wet sobs running down their cheeks.

Saxter, Saxter…oh. Yeah. Matthias remembered him. He wasn’t on too often, just popped into the Cannibal Chat now and again. He was a total asshole though, couldn’t go more than two seconds without trying to poke holes in a guy’s code, calling someone a fag, a pus, a bitch, something. Kind of reminded him of Janto, honestly, just, instead of focusing on Hallo alone, he went after everyone. He claimed he was too good for that chatroom, he only went on to pay the babies who couldn’t handle the real dark web a visit and give some friendly advice. Pretty much everyone knew it was bullshit. The guy was one of the worst hackers around, and most doubted he even got that far down the deep web rabbit hole on his own, and the reason he was on so rarely as he couldn’t access it without help.

Apparently, the guy was named Martin SinClaire. Go figure. Why bother making a whole separate browser to post this though? Sure, Shadow was slow, but people posted videos on there all the time. Hell, Matthias had posted one or two of dead animals and whatever he thought would get him some points with the Beastiality Crowd. He wasn’t too into it himself, but eh, never bad to score some favors, they were usually big with Druggies and that could be helpful.

Anyway, that didn’t answer the question. Why make a whole browser for one video anyway?

_**UinguDSFAJS:** This’s stupid, I’m outta here._

_**Hallo:** Shut up, no one cares._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** That’s it Bitch, I’m finding you.  
_ _Hey, this thing won’t close_

_**Hallo:**  Just press the big red X on the top of the screen, I know it’s hard. But just try._

_**UinguDSFAJS:**  I will skin you._

_**Hallo:** With those tiny hands?_

“I can see both of you, and while yes, his hands are in fact rather small, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt the show.”

What.

WHAT.

Matthias felt his heart stop. Actually stop. He was worried someone had snuck behind him and struck him with muscle relaxant, because he was sure he couldn’t actually breathe. Everything went silent again, and the man on the other end laughed, big brown eyes, the only part of him visible thanks to a skeleton mask, stretched unnaturally thin from his grin. “What? Surprised I heard you?”

This was a livestream. Fuck, this wasn’t just any livestream, this was a Live Stream Murder.

Matthias did what every Deep Web dork secretly dreamed of. He found a Red Room.

As he watched the lights grow sharper, heard the constant ding-a-ding-ding of the chat, he felt his smile spread, white light shining against his pale skin. This was it. He did it, he, accidentally, accomplished a lifelong goal.

And so, he was the first to break the silence.

_**GetLucky:** hit him in the throat._

The rest of the chat sprung to life after that, some congratulating him, some mocking, some shocked. Sparks was strangely quiet, but then again he wouldn’t be surprised if Sparks AFK’d out of there the moment he figured out what it was. For all his guts and gore talk, Sparks wasn’t attracted to it like Matthias was. He was a stalker, he didn’t like to see the victims pain, unless it was someone who hurt whoever his true love of the moment was.

The man on the screen seemed to smile, though it was hard to tell with just narrow little eye slits open. He was white, definitely, with too hairy arms and longish brown hair. Slight Southern accent. But, then again, first rule of the dark web was you never, ever, showed a hint of your identity. So he wouldn’t put past him to put on an accent, god knows he would if he was in his position.

He did as asked, the bat in his hand sailing right into the other man’s throat. He screamed, trying to clutch his throat, but his hands were tied down. It felt…god it felt good. He was in control, he was commanding every aspect of the hell this man would face. He was the only one brave enough to do it yet.

_**GetLucky:**  Cut off his middle fingers, pull out a muscle and tie them together, and fuck his throat with it. Do it. I wanna see him fucking BLEED._

Maybe Matthias needed to spend more time talking with Bone, because he laughed, with what was definitely a smile this time. “I like you, Lucky. I like the way you think.”

From under a cabinet, he pulled a small pocket knife, sharpened with a wicked curve at the tip. It had dried splots of red on it already, clearly having not been washed for a long while, but the blade was sharp as new.

“Stop, stop, please I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it-”

“Sorry, kumpel.” He bent behind the chair, twirling it so his hands were facing the shitty webcam.

God, did that man scream. Matthias was shaking in glee now, pulling his dick back out his jeans. God was this amazing, amazing, he felt like panting, typing with one hand, as he pulled a gloopy stringy tendon from one of the chopped fingers, tying them around at the second knuckle. Ha, kinda looked like a dick. “Open up.”

“No! No you crazy man, sto-aagh!” The fingers were shoved down his throat, a knife at it as well.

Finally, the rest of the chat seemed to catch up.

_**Hallo:**  Make him eat it._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** This is why we need to burn the fucking Kike Cannibals. If he eats it they’d be gone!_

_**Hallo:**  He has more fingers._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** Use them to keep his mouth propped open._

That’s when Matthias got an idea.

_**GetLucky:**  What if she fucks him with his own dick?_

_**Hallo:**  Not everything has to be a sex thing, kid._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** I don’t think it’s that bad an idea._

The man on screen was close to the camera, close enough he could see the gold speckled in her brown eyes. “Hm, if do that he’d die pretty quick. Wanna save that for the finale?”

_**GetLucky:** Oh, right, duh. Sorry, first time._

The man smiled. “Not bad for a first timer. Usually I make people pay to get this specific, but this guy’s one of us, so, I figured this’d be a nice treat between friends. You like it?”

_**GetLucky:**  Fuck yeah!_

_**Hallo:**  Entertaining at the least._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** Don’t invite the Kike next time._

A couple others chimed in, a few of the ‘shier’ members. Matthias noticed most of the ones not talking were more into the pedo scene. Ugh, they were never satisfied. Sure, Matthias had his preferences, but he could take a break every once in a while.

_**Ghostgirl9:** You have the drill this time?_

Oh, one of the ones who must be regulars. I’d have to hit them up for the usual link. I wouldn’t mind farming some bitcoin for this.

“Ja, I’ve got the drill.” He reached into the same cabinet, and the sound of the drill whirred to life.

_**Ghostgirl9:**  Knee Socket._

“Alright, but if you start poppin’ limbs, just know this isn’t going to last very long.”

_**Ghostgirl9:**  Knee socket._

“Fine, fine.

The man in the chair was downright sobbing now, shaking in his seat. “Please don’t. I’ll pay I promise I’ll pay, whatever you want me to, I have a family-”

“I’m sorry, freund.” With that, he pushed the drill under his knee. Matthias jumped and the crack and pop, eerily similar to a coke can’s signature hiss. Everything felt buzzing inside, warm and bubbly, as he took a hold of the man’s ankle, yanking as the leg popped clean off.

“Alright, so, time for the finale. You all alright with Lucky’s plan?”

_**Hallo:**  Eh, just make sure he bites it._

_**UinguDSFAJS:** Fucking cannibals. But yeah, do it!_

_**Ghostgirl9:**  I suppose._

“Alrighty then.” She pat the screaming man’s back, kneeling down with her knife. With a harsh slice, a gush of white and red alike gushing from the wound. It really must have been a sharp knife after all, as it cut clean through.

_**Ghostgirl:** Get the blowtorch. I don’t want him bleeding out when he’s supposed to choke._

“Ah, atta girl you always have the best ideas.”

When the balls were black and shrunken, blood crusted and stick to the skin, she pat the broken man on the back, fisting his hair, yanking the head back. “Open up, darlin’.” A German accent was starting to bleed in now, like he guessed, the first one was fake.

He shoved the dick through in a harsh jerk, laughing while he did. The man sputtered and choked, pupils dilated wide, as Matthias felt himself nearing climax closer and closer with every stroke. He came across his lap just as the light faded from Martin Sinclair’s eyes.

He’d never felt more alive than that moment.

He panted hard, eyes dazed with the biggest, cheesiest grin he’d ever had. His skin was tingling fresh and new. That was the single best thing he’d experienced. Ever.

The man wiped the blade, walking to the laptop. “Well, that was your free trial. You wanna come back next time, just ask Ghostgirl9, she has all the links prices, and such. We’re on once a week, be sure not to miss! Hope to see you soon. Especially you Lucky.”

He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

The screen cut to black, window auto closing, leaving him in the silence of his room, all still except for the wandering wind just outside his window. Everything was loose and dark, the clock had ticked over to four A.M. He’d watched that guy get humiliated for a full hour, could go for a couple more.

In fact…

Matthias slid back his chair, smile beginning to grow as he felt his own come and slick drip down his legs. He only had a couple years to live, right? All that planning for the future he had, that was all pointless now. He didn’t have to worry about grades, popularity, anything anymore because he wouldn’t live long enough to reap the benefits.

What he did have time for, however, was some fun.

He was going to Walter White alright, he was going to out Walter White Walter White himself. Fuck it, he had cancer. He was going to die. But if he was going down he was taking everyone he could with him, in the sickest way possible, and get the most shit out of it as he could.

I couldn’t be that hard, right? He could set up the same sort of download server as Bone did. He’d heard of Red Rooms before, though he never was able to find one. He could steal the format right from the scary stories, internet fairytales. It wasn’t like anyone else would know the difference, right?

He hopped in the shower, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the boiling water creep over his skin, burning where it touched. Morality was for the living, Matthias was dead man walking. He was already going to hell for getting off to that thing in the first place, and Matthias  _believed_ in hell, but, eh, if he was going there anyway, why not go down a legend? Have the demons fear him before his feet touch the fire.

He raked his nails along his inner thighs, breath hitching at the contact. Oh, he could have fun with this, wouldn’t he? Ha. He could probably offer a unique experience too. Not too Red Rooms probably would feature the guy doing the cutting to fuck himself on the dick, but god knows that’s what Matthias wanted to do.

This was going to be the start of something new, something grand and absolutely beautiful. Something that’d probably be as short-lived and shiny as his life was.

Somehow, he was going to make internet history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to meet our murder meme boy, I'm interested to hear what you think about him :) Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night and see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked our first look at Terminal Conditions, our little teaser trailer so to speak. This is one of my personal favorite projects, even if it's, uh, a bit more...intense, than what I usually like. Next chapter we get to meet our murder meme boy, so see you soon!


End file.
